


You Can't Rape the Willing

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Jason and Dick are bounty hunters bringing in an even more famous and  dangerous bounty hunter (Slade). They get drunk and rape him while they think he’s drugged on the bed. The end. (Obviously Jason and Dick are hugely “OOC” in this because this is an AU and I decided they will be evil for this. However, you can’t rape someone who's loving what you're doing- though I’m sure Slade wishes he had use of his arms). Liberal use of the F word. The language and situation in this are NOT PLEASANT. Major trigger warnings. If you can’t handle rape situations DO NOT READ THIS.





	You Can't Rape the Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, last chance to turn back. Slade so wants it, but Jason and Dick don’t know that and are actively getting off on the idea that they think they are raping him.

Slade understood, really. He was a bounty hunter as well, and it wasn’t impossible for bounty hunters to be sent after other bounty hunters. They all got it- nothing personal- all part of the job- alright. Done with the niceties. 

It would have been honestly more nightmarish for Slade had he not been watching the two fools drink their night away as he looked on. Excellent form, boys. Very nice work. He’d be out of here by four in the morning. After the two of them finished their celebrations, they’d be too shit-faced to do anything useful, including stop Slade from oh… picking the lock with the nearest utensils he could find (had they patted him down well enough? He thought, unfortunately, yes. They were pretty handsy), taking anything of value as they slept like babies, kicking their asses royally if they woke up and tried to cause trouble, then escaping into the early morning sunset like the cowboy fleeing to Mexico. 

Bad reference. 

Ah, well. 

Right now they thought he was still drugged, but his metahuman immune system had kicked that stuff to the curb an hour ago. Clearly they hadn’t done their homework. Slade chanced a glance at the pair, who’s names he had already gathered- Red Hood and Darkwing, though Red Hood had already started calling Darkwing “Dick,” probably short for Richard. Careless, careless. Slade wouldn’t have any trouble tracking them down individually after he escaped and replenished his weapons. He hadn’t been on duty at the time they had nabbed him, which made it easy as he wasn’t carrying as much firepower, and no swords. But he still wasn’t making it personal. It was just for his own safety.

“Hey, Jay,” Dick said suddenly, and Slade tried not to grin. They really were so, so very careless. 

“What?” Jay called back from the kitchen, where he was restoring their supply of vodka. 

“I gotta say, Deathstroke here looks pretty fucking delicious.” 

“Get the fuck out of here with your old man fetish!” 

Dick collapsed into laughter. Jay came back in the room. “Common, Jason….” 

“Do what you want, you fucking whore.” Jason rolled his eyes. 

To say that Slade was surprised by this sudden turn of events would be an understatement. As Dick stood to wobble his way over to Slade, he contemplated if he, Slade, would ever be caught dead doing anything to someone in his charge, and decided he most certainly wouldn’t. Surely Dick wasn’t thinking about feeling him up? Slade closed his eyes, feeling no particular way at all about it. He heard the chains clink and realised Dick still had enough brain left swimming in the alcohol to make sure Slade was secure. He didn’t jump when Dick placed his lips over Slade’s. 

It was messy, of course. He parted Slade’s pliable lips with his tongue as his fingers squeezed Slade’s strong jaw, popping it for him. Then he broke off to tell Jason, “Look at that jaw- fuck, I’m gonna make him blow me.” 

“Do it then, you freak.” Came the reply.

Slade had to keep himself from smiling when he heard the zipper. He was beginning to enjoy himself. It wasn’t every day that someone this young and sexy decided he was fuckable, and Slade liked the straight-forward, no foreplay style. Dick mounted the bed Slade was chained to at his neck, and not a second later, Slade tasted sweet boy cock in his mouth. He struggled not to moan for a minute. Hm. I suppose you really can’t rape the willing, then. He thought as Dick fucked his throat slow and gentle with his manhood. He couldn’t have been over twenty, and Slade was quite enjoying his scent. 

“Where are the balls?” Jason asked, and Slade internally agreed. “You should be smacking his nose with your balls by now.” 

“Fuck you, you fucking tease. You love it when I rape old men.” 

Jason laughed. “You fucking perv! I do not!” 

Oh, you love it. Admit it, Jason. Slade thought. He was left pining when suddenly Dick pulled out. To his joy, though, he was only turning around so he could deep-throat him and fulfil Jason’s request. He pushed in really slowly, but Slade didn’t choke. “Fuckkk…” 

“What?” 

“His throat is so fucking open….” 

“You fucktard! You’re dick is too small to choke him, Dick.” 

“I can choke you, you slut!” Dick retaliated, but there wasn’t any fire in the words. There was a great deal of passion, though, and soon Dick was pushing in haphazardly, drunk as hell and smelling of sex and alcohol. Slade loved his moaning, slutty personality. He couldn’t believe he was getting this totally for free. If Slade was lucky, Dick might even return the favour. Depended on his kinks. But just as he was thinking this, he heard Jason stumbling over. 

“Holy fuck, he’s hard. Suck his cock, you tramp. Suck his fucking cock.” 

“A little busy.” Dick said.

“Fuck….” Jason swore, then he dropped down suddenly. Recovering a little from what had basically been a fall, he threw Slade’s jeans open, latching his mouth over Slade’s cock almost in the same movement, and began to suck like a leach. Sloppy suction sounds he had rarely heard outside of pornos filled Slade’s ears. Slade tried not to buck, but he did moan. Dick seemed pleased by this. 

“Oh my god, Jason, he’s fucking awake!” He didn’t sound upset by his discovery. 

Jason let go to say, “No he isn’t, cunt, he’s just reacting in his sleep. I’ve drugged him so hard he shouldn’t be able to do anything at all. I like ‘em sleepy.” Then he went back to sucking. 

“Common, Jay, I want him to know my cock was in him.” 

Jason paused with an air of someone who didn’t want to be bothered, “Then fuck his whore ass, you slut, and cream him.” He sucked Slade’s balls into his mouth and began to play with his tongue. Slade moaned again. Fucking HELL these two were driving him crazy. Their tag team had him leaking already, and he wasn’t an easy man to get off. 

“Is that what you want, Jay, you want to see me fuck him? I think we should do it together.” 

Jason shook his head at Dick, at least from what Slade could tell from the movement of his head over Slade’s erection. Then he was licking up the bottom straight to the tip and Slade had to repress a moan that Dick would certainly have felt. He sucked the tip, almost like a kiss, then repeated. But Dick was already pulling out. Slade let his lips be loose around his cock to avoid further suspicion that he was awake. “Move, Jason…” Dick whined. “I want to rape himmm.” 

“Okay, fucking shut your fucking hole.” Jason said, but he was already backing off. 

Honestly Slade felt lucky to be fucked by this stud, even if he never got to cum. He certainly hoped Dick was thinking of using lubricant, all the same, but once again he was saved by Jason’s forethought.

“Here.” Was all he said, but Dick filled in the blanks. Slade couldn’t risk opening his eyes. 

“Lube?” 

“You want to fuck him together, right? I ain’t doin’ it dry, Dickie.” 

“Right.” Dick said, as if this made sense, which of course it did. 

Jason stripped off Slade’s pants in one stroke. “He doesn’t even wear underwear. I’m so hard.” 

Dick lifted Slade’s legs and poured the lube on Slade’s ass as Jason worked it into his hole, adding too many fingers too quickly. Slade figured he’d get accustomed soon enough. He had a high tolerance for pain. “You have to cum inside, too. The more cum, the more he’ll notice.” 

“Fine, whatever floats your boat. Unchain his feet.” Dick struggled with the chains for a while and then Slade was free. Naturally this would be an excellent time to move. Between their surprise and the fact that the keys were this close, Slade could have them both knocked out soon enough. But he didn’t make a move. At this point, he really wanted to be fucked, and it wasn’t as if escaping would be harder when they were through. They were so drunk, they’d probably pass out as soon as they came (if they even could come, as was often the way with alcohol). And even if they didn’t, Slade had the element of surprise on his side, and he was a metahuman. The only way they captured him in the first place was to dart him unconscious before he could make the first move. 

Dick was holding him up as much as he could now, so Jason could slide under. They weren’t especially coordinated, so Slade stiffened just enough not to be dead weight. His favour went undetected, and as soon as Jason was under he took Slade’s side and said, “Okay, now.” Of course. Yes. They had done this before. Slade was expertly flipped, the chains twisting, making them tighter, and he struggled not to smile at the incredible way Jason manuavered him into place, so Slade’s chest was at Jason’s neck. He let his face fall into the sheet as Jason moved his lifeless body so he was in the crook of his neck. He was tall, and strong, and that was a definitive plus in this situation.

“Fuck he’s heavy.” Jason panted. “Put me in.” 

Jason slid inside easily despite his size- it certainly wasn’t Slade’s first time. But Dick straddled Slade and played with his tip of his own cock for a while, dipping in and out while he lubed himself, as if he wanted to prolong the moment when he entered. As if he were taking Slade’s virginity. It occurred to Slade briefly that he probably thought this was the first time anyone had fucked Slade’s ass, which was amusing in its falsehood.

“He’s wide,” Jason grunted, “Maybe he’s gay.” 

“Don’t ruin it-” Dick whined, “I like raping the straight ones.” Jason chuckled. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, of course. Get this monster off of me, you fuckass!” 

Interesting. What now? Slade felt Dick release his arms… oh that would have been a huge mistake if Slade hadn’t been so interested in what was next… and then he stood, halting his play for a second to put the chains into the air. There was a clinking, a clanging as Dick pulled something on the side, Jason said, “Watch his sockets” and Dick cheekily told him he knew what he was doing…. Slade was up on some kind of pulley now. He chanced a peek since his head had fallen back and realized these idiots had taken him to their own apartment. If he had looked up earlier, he would have wondered if torture was next, but he had purposefully put his head to the side as he was set down, because he had come around and wanted to know their faces and the state of them before he made his move. 

So they had taken him straight home, probably well aware of what they would do, and now they had him strung up, lifting the weight from Jason’s shoulders so he could thrust. Slade twitched at the thought of it. When he had the chance and wouldn’t be noticed, he’d flex a little so as to take his weight off of his arms a little. It would tighten him, too. Mmm. His cock further hardened. 

Dick had resumed his little game of tease the manhood, then finally he was pushing in, tight next to Jason’s monster of a cock. Thankfully Dick was thinner, though longer as well, and the position was much better for everyone than laying down would have been. They certainly were experienced. Dicks arms were soon on Slade’s hips and his knees on the bed. The only compliment Jason had given Dick the whole night was telling Dick now that he had put Slade at a good height for the bang. 

His rapists, if one could call them that, were also very vocal, which was to Slade’s liking. He felt like he was getting the best of both worlds in sound. Jason was grunting, cursing, and calling Dick some fucked-up pet names, almost all of which included even more swearing and the words whore, slut, or hoe. Lovely personality, that one. On the other hand, Slade did love a little degrading. Dick was making high noises and moans. It was a blessing that Slade had always been a quieter fuck. The pain wasn’t much and the pleasure was mounting, but Slade managed silence, letting his captors have their fantasy that he was drugged and unconscious. He let his body lull around, and tightened up just enough to make the fuck easier on them. 

It was clear that Dick was feeling good. Soon he had Slade’s arousal wrapped in delicate fingers, jacking him off. “Yes, yes, come on… cum for me…” Well, it wasn’t going to be that easy, Slade thought wryly. If Dick would hit is fucking prostrate- he was so close to it! But Slade couldn’t communicate without spoiling the whole thing and entrapping himself again, probably with a double dose now that Jason knew how quickly the drugs would wear off. But Dick accomplished it on his own as he got close, thrusting in deeper and deeper until… 

Oh! Slade’s body went slightly rigid and he couldn’t stop a moan. “Fuck, YES! Did you hear that, Dick?”  
Dick thrust is just as hard, at the same angle, while Jason followed him, allowing the depth with his pace. They were an excellent team, at least in bed. Slade moaned again as the tip of Dick’s member brushed his sweet spot again. And again. Jason spit on his hand and began to massage his balls, and combined with the amazing stokes Dick’s fingers were making all down his length, it pushed him over. Slade was cumming and bucking, small grunts escaping his lips, until he was spent. Dick and Jason had a party of it, whooping and laughing and taunting Slade through it. When he finished and collapsed against the chains, Dick was practically cumming himself. A few more thrusts and he emptied his seed into Slade. 

Slade let his head drop so he could sneak a peek at Jason’s face, which, as he thought, was covered in his cum now. He was licking a little up with the tip of his tongue, whatever he could reach. His hands were still on Slade’s balls, and their fidgeting was too much for him. He jerked a few times to dislodge him, but Jason loved his game of trying to overtax him, and the more he moved or groaned, the more Jason swore and licked his lips. “Eat my ass, eat my ass…” He whispered, and Dick pulled out carefully. He checked that his cum wasn’t flowing out, then dived down to lick Jason’s ass. 

If Slade hadn’t just cum, the sounds of lapping would have pushed him right over. Jason let his hands drop as he surrendered to the sound and feeling himself, and in a few seconds he was ready. “I’m cumming, fuck, I’m cumming!” He shouted, and pushed all the way in and held there as he jizzed right up Slade’s hole. Now that there was only one of them in there, Slade could distinctly feel the sloppy cum in his ass. He clenched a little as Jason pulled out, keeping it inside, to Dick’s satisfaction. It would be the last satisfaction he would have with Slade, after all. 

The afterglow was done with, and it was Slade’s perfect opportunity to escape. He could see the key right now, peeking out of Jason’s coat, which he had foolishly left on for his fun. Not only did it have cum on it now, but the keys to his chains were poking out of the pocket on the front. Slade had seen more carelessness this day alone than he had seen in years. 

Jason looked shocked to high hell when Slade suddenly pushed himself up and grabbed the key with his toes. Before he could let out a shout, Slade swung low and kneed him in the face, knocking him out. He swung back and hit Dick in the face, too, with his other foot. A few acrobatics and the keys were in his hand, then in the lock, and he was free. He hopped off the bed. Dick was still awake and he was staring at him like he’d never seen anything like that, which of course he hadn’t because his victims were all pretty much drugged. 

“Well, it’s been fun, Dick.” Slade said casually, retrieving his pants from the floor and turning them right-side out again. “You really should treat people’s things with more care, though.” He patted Dick’s stunned face and put his pants on, making sure to give Dick a little glimpse of him dripping their cum from his ass. This was easier than even he thought it was gonna be. “When I come back with my weapons, I think I’ll return the favour.” He was still sitting there, stocked. Slade leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. “Pass it on to Jason.” He whispered when he broke it off. 

He didn’t bother with the window. He walked right out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP Slade gonna have a GREAT time with them when he catches them. 
> 
> Please review, especially if you want to encourage more works!


End file.
